Cure is Love
by LunarSnowCat56
Summary: Eve was poisoned while fighting a demon. The poisoned is dangerous that without a cure it is fatal. Chung is now desperate to find a cure. Along with that the demons are planning a attack on Velder. What is this new energy in Fluone?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone. If I have some information incorrect please feel free to correct me. Also there may be grammar problem. **

**Eve: Code Empresses.**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser.**

_The summer winds are blowing trough the tree leaves. The summer flower are blooming. All the El-shard were restored. The El tree is back to normal. Still the demons roam around causing misfit._

_The ELgang are doing more solo mission. Right now Eve is taking on a some Glitter in Prosperity Road. _

_"Ophelia, Oberon take them on" Eve ordered her two guards/servants. Soon the monster started to disappear. As more appeared. _

_"Rapid Shoot." was heard has missile came towards the Glitter army. "Need some help, you majesty?" asked a boy with silver shooters. The pikachu like hair parts here spiked up._

_"No I can handle this myself," Eve said with her mouth have a hint of annoyance. Chung seeing that smirked. " Really, my queen. But I have to help and protect the queen," "Chung I don't need any hel- Ahhhhhhhhhh" Eve screamed as a Glitter dasher hit her. "Rumble Shot,"_

_" Eve, Eve are you okay? Eve awake up," Chung carried Eve bridal style as he sprinted to Velder. _

_" Hanna, Grail help Eve," "Chung put her on the bed," Hanna ordered as he put Eve on the bed. " Chung go fetch me some Yggdrasil leaf from Echo," Chung did what he was suppose to do._

_Chung's POV_

_I ran to Ariel and ask if she can take me to Elder and she did. I ran straight to Echo " Echo, I need same Yggdrasil leaf fast." "OK," the lollipop lover went to her shop to get Yggdrasil leaf. _

_Soon I was back to Velder. "Hanna, Grail. Here is the herbs," " Chung, Place it on the table." _

_"Hanna, is Eve gonna be okay?" " Chung we are not sure. Eve was hit by a dangerous poison." That is what hit me worse. "So Eve might not wake up ever again," "If it get to the worse than yes." _

_**Okay what do you think. Good or Bad? **_

_**Please review. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. I will try my best to update fast.**

**Also there might be few grammar mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Elsword character. **

_**Enjoy:) **_

Eve: Code Empress.

Chung: Deadly Chaser.

Aisha:Elemental Master.

Elsword: Rune Slayer.

Rena:Wind Sneaker.

Raven:Blade Master.

Ara:Yama Raja.

Add:Mastermind.

Elesis:Grand Master.

Chung's POV

'I hope Eve is okay. It is all mine fault.' "Chung dinner is ready," the wind was slightly breezy by the time the elf got there. "You are worried about Eve," " Rena- nee it is all my fault that Eve got poisoned ," " Chung it is not you're fault. Plus, Eve is strong she can handle poison," " Still..." " Chung you love Eve, don't you?" I looked at her, surprised she would say that.  
" Wh- what are y-you ta-talking about?" " Chung you are shattering. I also see how you look at Eve," "Is it that obvious,"

I layed back at the soft grass. " Most people it may not be but I am a elf i can sense this things," I quietly curse for her elven senses. " When she get's better you should tell her," " I guess so, but she may not feel the same," " Even if she doesn't, she will at least know," " But sti-" "Come we have to go back. And you shouldn't be scared," So Rena and I go back.

After we defeated the demon, we decided to stay in Elder. Where we got a mansion as a gift from all the villages. It had 14 bed rooms ( Some for guests), 7 bathroom, a kitchen, dining room, living room.

" Elsword give my book back," yelled the Elemental Master. " Then take it," said the Rune Slayer while sticking his tongue out. The book ( that I think is a spell book) was held high up in the air by Elsword. "Agggg, Elsword give it back, " "Not a chance" " Lightning Bolt" and Elword is crispy fried.

"Elsword, Aisha stop fighting," Rena-nee called from the kitchen, getting the breakfast set . Raven-nii was helping Rena-nee.

After breakfast we all headed to the living room. "Guys, where are Elesis, Ara and Add?" I asked about the missing members. "Oh, they went on a mission eariler," Rena answered. Soon enough we were done with our breakfast.

" Guys, I am going to go and visit Eve now," I yelled as I left the room.

**Rena's POV **

" Guys didn't Chung visit Eve before breakfast," Elsword blurted out. "Yeah, he have from the time Eve got sick," Aisha told all of them.

" That is because he still blame himself for it happening," I got a cup and poured some green tea on it.

" Rena, you are right. But he needs to realize that it is not his fault," Raven replied while taking a sip from the cup. "I think Eve can make him understand it," " So, we have to wait for Eve to get," Elsword saying something. "Guess it is true. Love does make people go blind," I heard Aisha say under her breath, so nobody else heard her.

"Guys, I am going on a quest anyone wanna come?" Elsword yelled out. " I will come with you," Aisha answered in a hurry. Both of them were going to get some quest from Lento. Which only left Raven and I in the room.

"By the way, Rena what happened with the elfien council? Are they letting stay?" " While they are letting me stay, as long as I come back when they need me." " I thought that they were much strict than that," " They used to be but after the demon retreated they change some rules,"

"You are happy that you can stay," "Yes, I am just glad I can stay with my friends,"

**Chung POV**

I opened the door to Eve's room. She was layed in the bed, looking like an angel. Her silver wavy hair was down. Moby and Remy were charging energy, but they still were in battle mode to defend Eve.

"Hey, Moby and Remy," all they did is look up to my eyes and went back to charging.

"Eve, I am sorry. It is all my fault. I should have protected you,"

" Chung, it is not your fault and I am sure Eve wouldn't blame you either," I heard someone. I turned around and saw Hanna come in the room with some tea and medicine.

"Chung here is some tea and this medicine is for Eve," "Thanks Hanna," after I thanked her, she was about to leave the rome. "Hanna will Eve be ok?" I asked her hopefully.

"Chung, Grail is still trying to find some way to cure the poison," she replied leaving the room.

**With Elsword and Aisha **

**Elsword's POV**

"Elsword, wait up," " Aisha are you tired already?" I asked her in a teasing voice. "No, I just think we should be more cautious. I am feeling dark magic coming from all direction," "Well, the portal is close by. Also, Berthe is here. So there must be dark magic," "No it is different. It is growing every minutes,"

"Really, I guess we can try to figure it out after the dungeon," "Guess that is okay," So they continued in order to finish the dungeon.

As we walked a mob of glitters appeared, along with Assault Crasher. "Storm Blade," I yelled as a big sword appeared with four smaller ones and started to spin.

"Cyclone," Aisha sent out a mini cyclone towards the mobs.

After some time we were done with the mob and Assault Crusher. It didn't take long to go to the boss level.

"Water Cannon," Aisha attacked almost landed a hit but Berthe leaped in the air dodging the attack. Berthe also used _Bottom Cast _and flip the rock like it was a table. Luckily our heroes dodged it and started to attack.

"Freeze Runes," casting a ice rune. Berthe was hit and frozen in the coldness. "Lightning Shower," and lightning bolts came down to the ground , some hitting Berthe. "Rising Slash," coming out of the ground was four big sword. Berthe coutered it with Roar.

He soon called some glitter minions, who were archer. The glitters started shooting arrows, but we easily dodged them. "Magic Missile" the blue orb kept on hitting the glitters till the glitters were deafeated. "Laser Beam," their surrounding went black as Berthe fired a giant beam. Elsword dodged it by jumping to the second floor but Aisha got hit. Luckily, she still had half of her HP. "Aisha, are you okay?" I asked looking at her direction. "Yeah," Aisha answered and got up."You little humans, can never defeat me," and Berthe started howling calling more glitters archer.

"There are more of them," Aisha complained. "Blizzard Shower," Aisha called out. Berthe did not have enough Mana to counter it so he was hit and frozen. "Phoenix Talon," the gaint bird had a direct hit. Berthe still had half of his life left. "Surprised that I have got better. Too bad I don't have time to destory you guys," Berthe laughed and dissapeared into the portal.

When Berthe escaped we decided to exit the dungeon because the portal also dissapeared. "Elsword, the dark energy is getting stronger than last time. It surpassed our levels," " We should get going and inform the other.

**Rena's Pov **

**(In the Afternoon)**

I was strolling in the forest close by with Raven. "The forest is so peaceful," I check the surrounding. The birds were chirping. The sun ray's peeked from the tree tops. " Rena- san," I turned around to see a girl with short lime green hair. She had a similar attire as me. "Lime," I ran up to her and gloom/hugged her. "Rena...cann't...breathe ," "Hehe, sorry Lime," I let her go. "I missed you too," Lime said once she caught her breath. "Oh yeah. Lime this is Raven and Raven this is Lime," I introduce them.

"So, Lime what are you doing here? Did anything bad happen?" I asked her. Even though I am happy to see her, I am more concered. She doesn't like to leave the forest unless it is something important. "Rena, the Elders want to see," " What do they want me for?" "I don't know. They wanted both us along with Amelia to go and see them," "Okay," "Oh Amelia is going to meet us there. So we should get going,"

I turned around to Raven "Um Raven, can you tell the others that I will be back later," "Okay I will tell them," "Okay Lime lets get going," soon both of us started to go deep into the forest.

**?'s Pov**

In a dark castle, Berthe was kneeling to a mysterious figure who was sitting in the thorne.

"How is the plan going, Berthe?" "It is progressing, Mistresss. The two kids gotta a way, but the portal is okay," "Good. I went you to tell Chloe to destory Velder," Soon, Berthe took off to Velder.

_**Okay, done. Those who can guess the mystery person gets cookies. :)**_

_**Review**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone.**

**Sorry for the late updates. My school started and I have another story to work on.**

**Also there might be grammar error.**

**To make the story more sense they did not go outside of Lurensia to Fluone. So, they didn't go to Hamel nor Sander. And the portal guarded by Berthe has access to Fluone.**

**I also changed Ara to Sakra Devnam and Add to Lunatic Psyker because my in- game - character are these classes and it is easier to write them.**

**Nee : Sis or older sister.**

**Nii : Bro or older brother**

**(Most likely the only two Japaneses words in these story.)  
**

* * *

It's been two weeks since Aisha and Elsword returned from their battle against Berthe. They didn't tell them about the dark energy and wait till Rena got back. Rena still didn't come back from the elven village. Eve was condition didn't improve. Hanna and Grail tried different potion but none cured Eve. Chung started taking some quest, mostly low level dungeon. Elesis, Ara and Add do most of the quest. Well, Raven got stuck doing the housework.(Raven: How come I am doing all the house work? Me: Cause I said so.)

"Hello~" the elf cheerfully everyone. " Hi, Rena," everyone in the room greet. "Rena, what happened?" Raven being concerned about the wind sneaker gone for two days. "Oh, I will explain everything after Breakfast," "OK," "Oh, where is Chung?" "He went on a mission," Rena nobbed her head.

After breakfast, they cleaned up and Chung,Ara, Elesis and Add came back and finished their breakfast. Soon, all of them were seated nicely in the living. "So, Rena what did the Elders say?"

"The Elder informed me about the frequent attack and ambushes by the demons. Most of them are target for Velder along with Hamel and Sander in Fluone,"

"The dark energy of the demons are increasing. On our mission in The Altar of Dedication we couldn't even defeat Berthe," Aisha explained. and Elsword nobbed his head agreeing.

"Yes. The demons powers are increasing rapidly. The demons also captured the Water Priestess Sasha and the Wind Priestess Anudran," Rena continued.

"So, we should head to Velder as soon as possible," Raven said. " Wait why are they attacking Velder? Didn't they try to take over Velder before," Chung pointed out. "True, it could be a trap," Add said. "Yes. I find that weird for them, but Velder is the only way to get to Hamel," Ara who was eager to go to Fluone and find her brother. "Also, the demons are getting stronger. We might need to train in Velder for few days," "Elesis-nee is right. We should head out to Velder," " Okay we can leave tomorrow. So we should get packing,"

So, everyone went to their room. They started packing clothes, weapons, potions and other needs. They also picked out high level equipment and weapons.

**{Next Day}**

Morning came. Rena felt the glimmering sun ray down her face. "Mmmm, morning already," Getting up and dressed in a sundress ready prepare breakfast.

Rena started with the eggs, putting the breads in the toaster. "*Yawn* Good Morning Rena," Raven greeted Rena coming downstair. "Good morning, Raven~" Rena replied in her usual sing song voice. "Need any help," "No, I can finish this. You should freshen up," So Raven headed to the bathroom and got ready.

"La La Laa La Laa Laaaa La La~" Rena started singing the tune. After done with the cooking she sat up the table. "Raven could you wake up the other," "Sure,"

After long minutes of yelling, whining and complaining everyone woke up and got ready. "Good Morning everyone," "Good Morning, Rena,"

After breakfast, everyone was ready to depart somewhere. "Okay, we leave in the after noon. So be sure to recheck what you are bringing," Elesis yelled. Soon everyone was doing their own thing.

**{Time skip: 5:00 Pm} In / Close to Velder**

They were close to the entrance of Velder. "What happened here?" Ara exclaimed after seeing her surrounding. The trees were burned, the structures were destroyed, and their were weapon's lying around. (A/N: Like Dead Man Hill.) "Look's like this is a battlefield," Elesis said. "Who did this to the trees?" Rena yelled with a very deadly aura, after seeing the burned up trees. Knowing Rena everyone backed fearing their life.

"Now, Rena calm down. We can defeat the demons responsible for this," Ara being the bravest out of them tried to calm her friend. "When I get my hands on those (bleep)  
(bleep) demon, they are (bleeping) (bleep) dead," Rena cursed, with her aura getting bigger by the second. "Come on Rena let's go to Velder. And sooner we do that the sooner we will find the demons," Raven said, still stunted from Rena outbrust. "Ok~" Rena in a sing song voice at the thought of finding the culprits sooner. She started to skip to Velder.

Arriving in Velder, Chung went straight to see Eve, the rest of them went to see Vanesse. "Hello. How have you been, Vanesse?" Rena cheerfully greeted. "It is you guys. Lime told me you guys will be here soon," "Did Lime tell you why?" "No, she said that she was in a hurry,"

"Vanessa, we need to get to Hamel and fast," Elesis said to the knight. "Yes, there is a ship heading to Hamel. But..." "But what," Raven who was growing impatient. "The ship is taken over by demons," "So, if we beat the demons we can use the ship to go to Hamel?" Aisha suggested. "Yep, you guys can use the ship," "Ok, so let's go," "Hold on. It will be better if we go tomorrow. It is close to evening and the demons will have the advantage. Plus we should rest up and get more supplies," "I have to agree with Rena. We should go tomorrow," Ara said.

So, everyone went to do something. Elsword and Aisha went to grab some food. Rena went towards the forest, seeing if Amelia or Lime is there. Raven went to the training are along with Ara and Elesis. Add went to the library to see some books. Chung is still with Eve.

**With Aisha and Elsword**

"Elsword stop eating so much. You will get a stomachache," "vut i af hangurry,"(But I am Hungry.) Elsword answered with his face stuffed with food.

"At least swallow your food before talking," So, he gulped down the food in his mouth.

"So, what does it matter whether I get sick or not?" Elsword question even though he knew why. "B-because..." Aisha hesitated thinking on what to say.

"Because?" Elsword said raising his eyebrow. "Because we need to leave to Hamel. And you can't be sick, while fighting monsters,"

"Don't worry. I never get sick from eating too much," "Don't complain when you are suffering," Aisha replied and start to walk off. 'Does he ever listen to anyone's advice?' she thought, before going to a book store.

**With Add**

'Does these library have anything good!' Add thought. Looking through the books to find anything interesting. After few minutes of searching trough the books, he found nothing. Most of the facts on the books he already knew. He soon exited the libary.

'Hmmm... Maybe I should go training,'

**With Ara, Elesis and Raven**

"Wild Shock," Elesis sending fire towards Raven. The Blade Master swiftly dodged and_ 'Shadow Step' _behind Elesis and used a sword combo.

Ara was cleaning her spear while Elesis and Raven are having a match. "Hey, Ara," Add greeted Ara from the entrance. "Oh, hello Add. Weren't you going to the library?" "Yeah I was there, but none of the books were interesting. So, I came here to train, but these two are training right now," Suddenly Ara's stomach growled. "So someone is hungry," Add said in a teasing tone. Ara turned red that rivaled Elsword's hair. "I d-didn't h-have much for lunch," Ara said in a hurry from the embarrassment. "Hahaha, I am only teasing," Add laughed at the embarrassed Ara. "Meanie," Ara pouted like a child. "You know we should get something to eat. I am hungry myself," "Ok. Let's go to that restaurant down street," "Sure," So they both walked to grab some food.

**With Rena**

The forest was filled with wild animal. " Hello, Aoi," Rena said to a phoenix with blue feather. (A/N: I know phoenix, are fire birds but in this story they can have different body color.) Which the phoenix happily greeted. "Is Lime or Amelia here?" To which the Phoenix said/ chirped no. "Well see you later," Soon Rena was on her way out of the forest.

**?'PoV**

"Berthe, Ran, Chloe I want you to collect the Shards fast," "Yes Mistress," so they left and want to their territory.

* * *

**So is it Good or Bad?**

**Also fell free to correct any mistakes and suggest Idea.**

**And REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I am sorry for not updating. I have been busy with school. **

**Some info might be incorrect, so I apologize in advance for them. Feel free to correct them.**

**Like always I don't own the game.**

**The Next Day**

"Chirp chip," a blue flamed bird tap the window in the green haired elf's room. "Ummmmmm," the sleepy elf rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?" look around to the night the clock read 7:30 am. "Chirp chrip," "Oh, Aoi you are here," opening the window to let the blue phoenix in. "Chirp chirp," chirped happily that the elf opened the window. "I should start with breakfast,"

She went to the kitchen to make breakfast for each individual. 'Um-mm... cereal for Elsword and Aisha, jerky for Raven, Chicken for Add and Ara, Grilled fish for Chung and Elesis,' So she went to cooking starting with Raven's jerky.

As time passed by everyone started to wake up. Chung was the first one wake. After greeting he immediately went to see Eve. Surprisingly, Elsword was the next one up. **(Me: Every one give him a round of applause****. Elsword: Hey. I don't wake up late. Aisha: Yeah, if 11 am is early.)** "Good morning, Rena," "Oh hi Elsword," Who was currently working on the grilling the fishes.

"What are you *yawn* doing up this early?" the sleepy red head asked the elf. "Silly, I am always up this early," She giggled at the rune slayer. "Why don't you go freshen up," Elsword listened to Rena and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

After the Rest woke up they had breakfast. They soon finished breakfast and got ready to go to Hamel.

Soon, Vanessa burst through the doors. "Everyone, we are under-attack," Vanessa yelled and went back to helping her squad. Everyone, got there weapons ready and went to Port Lurensia.

At Port Lurensia

"Wild Shock" Spinning Kick" " Blizzard Shower," " Storm Blade," Shooting Star," "Saber Extinction," "Sallow Assault," "Psychic Storm," All of them went in groups of two except Elesis, in separate directions and started to fight the demons.

"Demon surround them," Chloe ordered the Demons. More demons came and stated to win the fight. "Sprinngan, take all of the commander and raid this place," Chloe ordered her second-in-charge. (A/N: Commanders mean the dungeon bosses, in this case also the mini-bosses.)Sprinngan, Uno Hound and the others took their squads and started to the.

"How are you guys still alive?" Elesis hissed, venom in her. She is still angry because she lost her squad to the demons in Velder. She charged at Uno Hound, who dodged it. "Saber Extinction," Uno Hound dodged it again. "Critical Drive,"

As Elesis and Uno Hound fought, Rena was fighting Chloe. "Chloe, snap out of it. You aren't a dark elf," "Tch.. you still believe that. I am the leader of the dark elf's. Pesky elf. Repeated Shoot," Rena moved out of her way.

Raven was going against Sprinngan. Sprinngan tried many time to awaken himself, however Raven stopped it every time. "Flying Assault," trying to hit Sprinngan, but Sprinngan dodged. They continued their battle. Ara, Add and Chung were defending the villagers, or helping Vanessa. Chung started attacking Puppet Master, who was going after Eve.

**With Aisha and Elsword**

"Blizzard Shower," firing the ice blocks at the glitters. "Storm Blade," Elsword was taking as many glitter as possible. "Elsword watch out," Aisha shouted as a glitter went behind him. "Rising Slash. Thanks Aisha," "No probl-..." Aisha stopped mid way, feeling the pain in her back. "Aisha, are you okay?" Els- ahhhhh," the feeling of pain increased, but it was all over her body. "Aisha, hold on," Elsword went and caught Aisha as she was about to fall. "Elsword," she whispered as she fainted. "Aisha, Aisha,"

"Hahaha, the brat will pay. She ruined everything, now She will pay," a mysterious person said, before using a lightining spell and aiming at Aisha. "Phoenix Talon," The fire bird hitting right on target. "You will may for hurting MY Aisha," he started to run towards the mysterious path. However, the man teleport before Elsword can catch up to.

Elsword took Aisha to Hanna and Grail.

Suddenly, a dark light appeared in the sky. "Tch... Time to retreat," Chloe called annoyed that she didn't get to fight. Soon all the demons started to walk/ march away.

Everyone, aside from the demon, were wondering what was going on. "

"What was that about?" Rena said. "No idea," Raven said, confused on what is going on.

They both headed to find the rest of the group.

"Elsword, Aisha is fine," Hanna assured Elsword.

"Okay everyone lets help them clean up this place,"Elesis annouced. Soon all the gang started to help out. After few minutes passed Aisha woke up. She was all better and decide to help out with the cleaning.

"Omm Holp," some rocks started to shake near the place the gang was cleaning up.

"Huh, what was that?" Ara questioned and hid behind Add.

"No clue," Add replied.

"Let's check it out," Rena said scooting closer to the rocks. Elesis went ahead and started to pick the rock.

"Thank you," a small purple bat like creature, came up.

"Ahh, it is you," Aisha exclaimed pointing at the bat like creature.

**How was this chapter good or bad?**

**I made it obvious on who the creature was. But guess who the mysterious person was? He is briefly mentioned in the actual time line of the game.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Sorry it took so much time to update. I would like to Thank Arrow-chan3, who helped with this. Now to the chapter.**

"You know him Aisha?" Rena asked her, while tending to Raven's wound.

"Yeah, his name is Angrok. He offered me a deal to learn dark magic,' Aisha replied, looking towards Elswords, who was poking Angrok with a stick.

"Hey, stop that," Angrok broke the stick in half and bit Elsword.

"Oww, oww get of me," Elsword started running around crazy.

"Anyways, what are you doing here?" Eun asked Angrok. _'Eun knows Angrok,' _Ara decided to ask her later.

"Oh yes, Rena and Eun Lu is missing," Angrok said with a surprisingly serious face.

"WHAT?" Eun and Rena yelled in usion and started to panic.

"Who is Lu?" Raven looked between the two non-human.

"Oh, Lu is Noblesse's daughter. Noblesse is one of demon lord or gate kingdom is at war with Afgrond (Af- Grand)," Rena spoke up, while prying Angrok off Elsword.

"Why are two Afgrond and Noblesse fighting," for once Add was interested.  
"Afground wants to let the demons loose, but Noblesse wants no contact between demons and humans. All the demons we fought, besides the dark elves, were all under Afgrond's control," Eun reverted back to Ara.

Everyone was letting their new discovery sink in. _'There is someone more stronger and controlling all our previous enemy,'_

"Atleast, I don't have to explain that," Lime appeared with a gust of wind. "The reasons the demons are attacking is because, Noblesse is losing,"

"Then we should go there help tham fig-" " No, we can't go to the demon world," Rena interuppted Elesis, knowing full well that she was going to suggest to help Noblesse.

"Rena is right. If you want to help, you need to find Afgrond's power sources," Lime quickly healed all their injuries.

"Where are his power sources?" Elesis started checking her sword for scratches.  
" Noblesse scattered his power in eleven gemstone. You all are represented by one specific gemstone. I want all of you to find the gemstone and the missing two representer," Lime dissapeared by the wind.

"All of you the battleship is ready to head out," Venassa called out. They gather their things and boarded the battle ship.

**Half way to the journey**

"Ara, have you seen the books on ancient language?"

"Right here Add. How do you read this?" Ara was trying to understand the book in fornt of her.

"Your holding it the wrong," Add took the book and flipped it and place it back in her hand. Ara started to blush like crazy.

"What's wro-" Add stopped midway noticing their position and blushed. Ara's back was leaning in his toned-chest, their was no gap between the two. It didn't help that he can see the top of her chest.

"Err, sorry," Add quickly back up.

"It's o-okay,"

_THUD_

The was shaken and Ara lost her footing, and landed on top of Add. They both blushed harder.

_THUD THUD_

They both got up and went to the main deck. "What the hell is going on?" Everyone got their weapons. Red Mermans and Black Ancients Crabs astarted to board the ship. They started attacking them.

_"Saber Extinction," _Elesis jumped up a destroyed half the mob.

"How many are there?" Raven piereced the ones that were about to attack the WS from the back.

"There are more coming. Thanks, Raven," Rena finished up her combo and went up to the Crow's nest (**Is that Right?) **to check how many are there.

_"Quake Buster," _everyone continued to attack the demons.

_THUD THUD BAM_

All the demons started retreating.

"What the?" Add screamed.

"Guys the ship is sinking," the elf yelled out, causing everyone to panic.

"Ahhhhh." The ship started to tip. Add held onto one of the pillars, catching Ara before she bumped the edge. Elesis slammed into a pillars hard enough to knock her out. Chung was in the cabins when the door brusted and hit him. Aisha was screaming and hugging Elsword. Raven looked up to see if Rena was okay.

_' Are we going to be okay?'_ was on everyone's thought, before a wave sank the ship.

**How was it good or bad? **

**And do u think everyone is okay?**

**Review your thoughts!**


End file.
